1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or a video camera has an image pickup device for picking up the image of a subject and a light control means for controlling the quantity of light led to the image pickup device. There is proposed an image pickup apparatus using as the light control means a light controlling device such as a liquid crystal light controlling device whose light transmittance is varied by the supply of a driving voltage to its input terminal. (Refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 10-73864.)
In the cited image pickup apparatus, an image pickup device is mounted on a substrate and a light controlling device is mounted on the substrate via a holder so as to be positioned forwardly of the image pickup device. Further, by providing conductive rubber between the input terminal of the liquid crystal and the substrate at a side of the image pickup device, the driving voltage is adapted so as to be supplied to the input terminal from the substrate.
In such a conventional image pickup apparatus, some space around the image pickup device is occupied by the conductive rubber disposed at the side of the image pickup device and in addition some space around the image pickup device is occupied by the holder for holding the conductive rubber. Because of this, it has been difficult to make the apparatus compact. Further, there has been a problem of complexity in providing a mechanism for fixing the light controlling device and the conductive rubber to the holder.